


A Circumstance of Vital Importance

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, poor Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Ennoshita has to put up with these idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circumstance of Vital Importance

"I don’t know if I can do this."

"Are you kidding? You got this."

"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Abso-fuckin-lutely. It’s all you, bro."

"Noya-san, you’re so good to me."

"You got this, Ryuu, just go ask her number, I promise–"

"Do I want to know?" Ennoshita intoned. He’d come up behind the two of them where they crouched behind a fountain in the middle of the shopping center. They’d planned to meet at the arcade, and Ennoshita had waited for nearly twenty minutes before rolling his eyes and going out into the mall. He knew he’d find Nishinoya and Tanaka somewhere on the premises, caught on some new circumstance of vital importance.

"Chikara!" Nishinoya said. "I’m so glad you’re here! We need your help."

"So were you gonna call me or–"

Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita’s sleeve and dragged him down behind the fountain. “This is a matter of life and death!” he said, his eyes blazing, his face set like granite.

"Life and death," Ennoshita repeated. "In a mall. On a Saturday."

Nishinoya fisted his hands in front of his body. “This Saturday could determine the rest of Ryuu’s life!” He pointed across the open space to where a pair of girls were sitting at a table together, oblivious to the two teenaged ne’er-do-wells creeping on them from behind a fountain. “For all we know, one of those girls could be Ryuu’s soulmate.”

"I think it’s the redhead," Tanaka said.

"It’s clearly the one with the piercing," Nishinoya corrected, "but we’ve shelved that argument for now."

"Clearly a wise decision," Ennoshita said.

"That piercing reminds me of my sister," Tanaka said.

"You would be lucky to meet a girl like your sister," Nishinoya countered, and the look of horrified disgust on Tanaka’s face was priceless.

"I thought the girl last week was his soulmate," Ennoshita said.

"I have loved and lost," Tanaka said mournfully, "but I am ready to try again."  
  
Nishinoya looked genuinely moved. “You’re so strong, Ryuu.”

"Noya-san!"

They clasped hands between them, beaming in mutual admiration, until Ennoshita put a hand on each of their faces and shoved them apart.

"What do you need me for?" Ennoshita sighed.

"You’re good with girls, right?"  
  
"I… guess." He’d been on dates. He got valentines. He had to turn down more girls than he was turned down by. It was certainly more than either Nishinoya or Tanaka were used to. "I’ve been lucky, really."

"It’s not luck, Chikara," Nishinoya said.

"Yeah, you’re cool!" Tanaka chimed in.

"And handsome!" Nishinoya added, and Ennoshita winced.

"Alright, already," he said. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Tanaka and Nishinoya looked between them and nodded at each other.

"Can you…" Nishinoya began.  
  
"…get their numbers for me?" Tanaka finished.

Ennoshita put his hand on his face in exasperation. “Both of them, for you?” He looked at Nishinoya. “You don’t want one?”  
  
"No, I’m fine," he said. He summoned an expression of great dignity, that of a man on a noble quest. "I just want to find Ryuu true love." Nishinoya clenched his fist to illustrate his conviction.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka exclaimed, and Ennoshita’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head.

"Okay," Ennoshita said, "I’ll go ask."  
  
"You’re a true friend, Ennoshita!" Tanaka said, and he clasped Ennoshita’s hand firmly.

Ennoshita shook him off. “Stop hiding like this and try to look passably cool, alright?” he suggested, and Nishinoya and Tanaka nodded in unison.

He started walking toward the girls. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya had parked themselves next to one of the pillars beside the fountain. They both were standing in what was obviously meant to be a disaffected manner – but… Ennoshita shook his head hopelessly. They just looked ridiculous.

He approached the table. The girls noticed him and looked up. They really were quite pretty, and maybe a little older than he originally thought. “Hi there,” he said.

The girls looked at each other, then back at him. “Hello,” the one with red hair said.

"I’m sorry to bother you," Ennoshita told them. "But you see those two boys over there?" He pointed in their general direction. "The little kid and the baldy with the scary face?"

The girls looked around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nishinoya and Tanaka react like startled deer.  _Can you_ try _to be cool?_ , Ennoshita thought to himself.

"Friends of yours?" the other girl asked.

"Aquaintances," Ennoshita said. "It’s sad really. They’re from a special home for troubled boys, and I’m helping out today by treating them to an afternoon out. But I’m not sure what to do for them. Surely you lovely ladies might have a few suggestions for what’s fun to do in the area?"

The girls looked at each other again and the one with the piercing giggled. “The big one might like the arcade,” she said. “For the little boy, there is a movie theater?”

"Yes, of course," Ennoshita said. "What a great idea. Thank you. Sorry to disturb your lunch."

"No, no," the red-haired girl said.

Ennoshita walked back toward Tanaka and Nishinoya, who nearly pounced on him when he got closer. “Did you get them??” Nishinoya asked, at the same time Tanaka blurted out, “What did they say??”

"Sorry, guys," Ennoshita said. He held up both pinky fingers. "I think Tanaka’s gonna have to keep looking for that soulmate."

"Awwww, maaaaan," Tanaka said, deflating.

"Don’t worry, Ryuu, we’ll keep trying!" Nishinoya assured him brightly, and whacked him hard on the back.

"Noya-san," Tanaka said with watering eyes.

"You two keep this up," Ennoshita said, "and everyone will think that  _you’re_  dating.”

"Oh!" Nishinoya exclaimed. He went down on one knee, theatrically held out a hand to Tanaka and put the other delicately against his chest. "I would be honored, Tanaka-san, if you would consider this humble creature."

"Ohhh, Nishinoya-san!" Tanaka cried in a falsetto, "how I’ve waited to hear those words from you!"

"Uuughhhhhh," Ennoshita groaned with his head in his hands.

"What’s that?" Nishinoya said as he stood up, "are you jealous, Chikara? Don’t you know that I have room in my heart for both of you?"

"The three of us," Tanaka agreed, "until the end of time."

Ennoshita shoved them hard. The barrier for the fountain was behind them around knee-level, and Tanaka and Nishinoya both tumbled over it into the water with a loud splash. Ennoshita turned on his heel and stalked away without looking back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. “Hey, Narita,” he said, “wanna meet me at the arcade?”


End file.
